


landscape

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Lime, Waxplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: While staying as guests at Fortress Vader, Tarkin and Daala find themselves with some time to kill, and a candle.(Kinktober, Day 6: Waxplay)
Relationships: Natasi Daala/Wilhuff Tarkin
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	landscape

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of vaguely situated in the same continuity as "[New Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997746)," in which Vader and Tarkin took over the galaxy together and Daala is lowkey sleeping with both of them. However, Vader is Sir Not Appearing In This Fic.

Natasi Daala lay naked and supine, with her hands bound to the guest bed, overtop of a protective sheet. Only a few feet from her, one of Fortress Vader's big picture windows looked out over Mustafar's endless burning landscape - black crags and red-orange streams of molten rock. It was a clear evening by Mustafar's standards, and the sky was a dark, smoggy gray which, for once, almost hinted at blue.

The window excited her almost as much as the rest of what they were about to do. Obviously there was no else one out here within any number of miles who could possibly see in. But in all the years she'd been with Tarkin, it was only recently that he'd let her take risks like this, being with him in the open instead of hiding away.

This fortress belonged to Darth Vader, of course, not them. But Tarkin had been spending a lot of time here lately, sometimes bringing Daala along. Tonight Vader had felt ill and retired early, so Tarkin had come up with an alternate activity. He was the type who liked to plan, and he'd had certain materials stashed away in this guest room, awaiting the right time.

"I'll want you to look at _me_ , my dear," Tarkin said, beside her, "not simply gaze out of that thing."

Daala obediently turned her head. He was casually dressed, sitting at the bed's edge. In his hand he held a mottled, scarlet candle. He had assembled everything else necessary for play like this: pointed tools to direct the wax into patterns once it fell, a blunted knife with which to scrape it off of her when he was done, fire-suppressing materials in case of emergency and so on.

"I'm surprised you didn't set it opaque, sir," she said. Daala enjoyed the wild, flaming wilderness of Mustafar, but Tarkin disliked lava. Some of their previous visits had involved a small power struggle over the windows: Tarkin setting them opaque when he entered, Daala setting them transparent again as soon as he left.

"Just this once," he said, unruffled, "I thought we'd have it your way."

He lit the candle and held it out in front of him, swirling it to let the molten wax collect at the top. Daala watched silently. After a minute, Tarkin tipped it slightly and let an experimental drop fall onto his own wrist.

She watched his face carefully, but Tarkin was too controlled to make much expression. All he did was smile slightly, "Yes," he said, "that should do. Are you ready?"

"Yes, sir."

He held the candle out over her chest, and he let a few, first, small drops of wax fall onto her skin.

Daala breathed in deeply through her nose; different waxes had different melting points, and this was one of the more intense kinds. The droplets hurt, but Daala liked pain, of course. That was the point of this.

"You see," said Tarkin, "I noticed the way you enjoyed the local landscape. I thought you might want it brought in."

He turned the candle, and the wax came down in a thin line, a rivulet burning its way down the inner curve of her breast.

"Oh," said Daala, her eyes widening slightly.

Tarkin must have picked this particular candle out carefully. She recognized that mottled shade of red-orange now. It was the same precise color as the river of lava that flowed through a carefully ray-shielded channel directly under this fortress, pouring out into a waterfall at the cliff's edge.

"You like that, don't you?" Tarkin murmured, watching her expression. "Reckless little thing. You've always wanted to reach out and touch this place."

"Yes, sir." Daala's face flushed. It burned her, and she liked it _very_ much.

He gave a final twist, and a thicker pool of wax gathered just above her navel. It hurt deliciously. There was a slow heat that gathered underneath it, separate from the initial pain, relaxing her into surrender.

Tarkin picked up one of his pointed instruments. "You may look out the window now."

She did. He began to work at her in more detail, brushing and patterning the hot liquid over her body as it slowly hardened, and despite the heat she felt herself shiver. The rivers of flame outside their little room burned as they always did. Daala could imagine that she was one and the same with that landscape, a rocky crag herself, melting and flowing.

She couldn't have explained why she liked this. Maybe it was all the time she'd spent at the Maw Installation, more or less alone among those hungry, fiery black holes. But it was easy for Daala to look out at the very harshest, most elemental forces of the world and to think of them as friends. To want them, however impossibly, to touch her.

At length Tarkin picked up the candle again and gave her a speculative look. "You wouldn't survive the real thing, you know. It wouldn't only burn you; it would roast you alive where you lay."

"I know, sir," said Daala, unabashed. There was still nothing wrong with _looking_. "Um - Do you think Vader -"

Tarkin gave her a rueful look. "Yes, let's _not_ tell Vader about this, shall we?"

"Yes, sir," she agreed, and he tipped the candle over her again.


End file.
